Teaser
by SaberTail
Summary: Beautiful turtles keep Raphael from going totally crazy and Mikey just likes to dance and get paid for it.
1. Chapter 1

Raphael sunk into the too comfortable chair. The music thrummed through the floor, through his seat, and into his body. It was mostly heavy bass beats of modern electronic. Or the heavy background bass of popular rap. He pressed the cigarette to his lips again and took a long drag. He blew the smoke away from the stage, as per usual. The bartender told him this dancer especially didn't like that the place allowed nicotine sticks. So Raph either brought one of the electronic ones, or made sure to keep the smoke away from the stage.

He always sat in the same place. He always sunk into the same chair. And he always danced on the same stage, right in front of his chair. Well not always. There were a couple of weeks where Raph had to follow him around. Once or twice he wasn't even at the club. Eventually the owners caught on and always scheduled him for Thursday and Friday nights. The only two days Raph entered the building. He supposed the Turtle Titan (that was his stage name, Raphael didn't really get how that matched up) probably noticed him too. If he didn't notice Raph watching him, he definitely noticed the two hundred dollar bills he dropped on the stage every night before he left.

The manager looked at him expectantly every time he entered the place. Probably waiting for him to buy a dance of some sort, but he never did. He imagined that they were pretty frustrated by him. After all, tips weren't affected by the clubs fees, so the guy he tipped got all two hundred bucks. Though he still did end up paying the fifteen dollar entrance fee, and sometimes bought a drink or two, so no one ever bothered him.

The song changed, and he changed his movements along with it. He was pretty great with that pole. Twirled around like no one else Raph had ever seen. There was also something about his tail. It swung around with him as he swung around, but sometimes he'd stop in a lull of the music, and his tail would twitch, or even lift. Raphael knew that someone had probably told him to do that. The guy had a cute ass and showing it off probably got him more money, but damn did it work a little too well.

It had gotten to the point where sometimes he would lapse at work cause he was thinking about that tail. That was the only part of the Turtle Titan he ever thought about touching. Not really while watching him, but when he was in the office daydreaming he wondered how it would feel in his hands. Wondered if he might squeak at the touch.

There were rules though, so he tended to try to table those thoughts to the back of his mind. Especially when he was watching.

Raph took another drag of his cigarette. Titan took another spin around the pole. The club gained another workaholic customer, looking for some fun. Raph didn't really pay that last one any heed, just kept his amber eyes locked on the turtle in front of him.

That was until he heard a disbelieving "Raphael?" behind him. He jumped at the call of his name, and spun around to face whoever had said it. He gasped and then yelled "What da hell are you doing here!" Realizing what he'd just done, Raph took glances around the club. The bouncers had narrowed their eyes and tensed their muscles. The titan's sky blue eyes were wide, but his arms and legs were equally as tense.

Raphael coughed. "Uh... M'sorry bout that. Just a bit shocked. M'fine now." He held his hands up in a gesture of surrender. The bouncers eyed him wearily but chose not leap at him. The tension slowly dissolved. The Titan grinned slowly and went back to doing his job. The rest of the dancers soon followed.

Raph wanted to go back to watching, but first there was someone here to talk to him. "What the hell are you doing here, Leonardo?"

He pushed his blue framed glasses up a bit. Then smiled. "What I can't have some fun on my nights off?" His cheeks were flushed and he didn't appear to be totally stable on his feet. "Are you drunk?"

"Oh. Well. Not drunk. Tipsy probably."

"But... You're a total hardass."

"At work sure. There we have responsibilities. But when I'm not surrounded by paperwork..." He peered around Raphael to look at the Titan, Raph clenched his fist, but then did his best to calm himself. There was no sense in getting so worked up. He was going to ask Leo to leave him alone, calmly and without anger, when he opened his mouth again. "Didn't really know you swung this way Raph."

He hadn't really been expecting that. What was this, some sort of attempt at office drama? Raph rolled his eyes and waved him off. "Half the office already knows you ass. Nice try though." He'd learned back in high school that keeping his sexuality a secret just pissed him off. He didn't need the extra anger.

"What? I didn't say anything about telling anyone." The smirk said differently. Bastard.

"Could you just leave me be? Jeez."

"Okay. Okay. I'll stop giving you grief." He took another look over Raph's shoulder. His eyes widened at something. "How about I give you something else instead though." Raphael eyed him wearily. Leo was usually so cautious and formal. Now he just seemed drunk and impulsive.

He strode right past Raphael and up to the stage, leaning on it. Raphael silently wondered if that had to with him being drunk or him wanting to get the titan's attention. Probably both.

"Hey cutie." He said a little bit louder than nessecary. The Titan turned, his bright blue eyes scanning Leonardo.

"Yes?" His voice was pretty high pitched for a guy, but it didn't sound girlish. Instead, young would be the more appropriate term. This half matched his looks and half didn't. He looked young, but a muscled slightly, making it obvious that he took good care of his body.

"Do you mind giving my friend here a dance?" He held out some cash, which Raph assumed was the right amount for a dance at this joint. He'd never checked. The Titan walked over to the edge of the stage, took the cash, and counted it.

When he discerned that it was the right amount he stuck his hand in the air and made a sign that probably told his bosses he'd gotten a dance.

Leonardo strolled right past him, letting his hand slide onto and then off of his shoulder. He didn't really need to whisper "enjoy" as he strolled past, but did anyway.

Raph eyes skittered back to the Titan as he tried to get Leo out of his mind. His hands clenched and he forced his arms to his sides. His reclusion caused the Titan to smile as he hopped off the stage. He stuffed the money Leo had paid into his thigh highs and said "You don't really want a dance do you?"

Raph shook his head mechanically. He could now see that the Titan was about four or so inches shorter than him. Well so much for him being a 'Titan'.

"Yeah I didn't think so. You've never asked for one before." He tilted his head slightly, pondering what he'd just said. His confusion brightened and his face split into a very wide smile. "Well, your friend over-"

"He really isn't-"

"Okay okay. That guy over there still paid me for the time. So why don't we just... talk. I sort of wanted some water anyway." He walked right past Raphael and toward the bar. When he didn't follow he waved him closer.

He followed, stiffly. "A water for me and a..."

"Uh... Just a beer I guess."

"A beer for my friend."

The bartender smiled. "Sure thing, Mikey." Her red ponytail flicked as she twirled to get the drinks.

Raph stiffened. He usually just watched this guy from afar, and now it was all up close and personal. He wasn't really sure what to do. He even knew his name now. He saw the conversation entrance and took it. "So uh... Mikey?"

"Huh? Oh yeah that's my name. Don't worry. She didn't really blurt it out. Plus that isn't really my actual name anyway. Though since you've got that much, what about yours?"

"My name?"

"Mmhmm."

"Oh uh… Raphael."

He considered for a moment then nodded. "I like it. Renaissance artist. Very nice." He smiled, barely showing teeth, and Raph got a feeling that there was some sort of joke he wasn't in on.

"Anyway, since you know what I do." He gestured generally to the entire building. "Can I ask what your work is?"

Okay... Raph hadn't really expected them to start talking about such normal things, what was this anyway? Twenty questions? Still, he nodded stiffly and began explaining. "I work for a law firm actually. Defense. I don't really go inta cases, cause arguin' isn't really a good idea for me, but I set em up, cases I mean, and do interrogations sometimes. Stuff like dat. I technically could go inta court, have da credentials, but I don't really wanna deal with assholes on the stand."

Mikey grabbed his water, which had just arrived, and sipped from it, nodding. "So you don't like arguing, yet you got a job as a lawyer?"

"I like helpin' people." He shrugged as he gulped down some beer from the bottle that also had just been placed in front of him.

He smiled widely. "Like a modern day superhero?"

"Somethin' like dat." He grinned despite not having liked comic books since he was ten.

"Ya like superheroes then?"

"Yeah! Justice Force. Spider-Man. Tsunami. I've always been a big fan. Sometimes I even read comic books when I'm not dancing." His eyes were sparkling as he said this.

Raph always thought this guy looked young, and before he thought about it he blurted. "How old are you exactly?"

Mikey gave him a blank look. Raph suddenly realized his mistake and tried to rectify it with "I-I mean not dat ya look to young for the job or anything. I just... um..."

Mikey doubled over in laughter, leaning into the counter to make sure he wouldn't fall into the floor. "Oh my... god!" His laughter slowly died down until it was just giggles. Raph's face felt hot. "Oh man. The look on your face. Damn. Blushing like a schoolgirl. Don't worry, man. I get that all the time. Everyone thinks I look younger than I should."

"Oh."

"Yeah. I'm twenty-three if you're curious though."

"Really?" He exclaimed a little too loudly. A couple people looked over at him again.

Mikey shushed him a bit. "Dude you're gonna get in trouble again. But yeah I'm twenty-three."

"That's only three years younger than me. Jeez."

"Yep! I always surprise people with that number. I think some people assume eighteen cause they won't hire you if you aren't at least that age. I guess some might even assume I'm doing this illegally." He didn't seem too bothered though and just kept sipping his water.

Raph shrugged. He believed he was telling the truth. He looked young, but didn't seem like a total screwball.

"So..." He stretched the word out like taffy. "You like watching me dance?"

Raphael choked on his drink, coughing into his hand. "Well yer pretty direct, huh?"

He was barely not laughing at Raph's reaction. "Direct and curious yeah."

"Well uh... yeah I guess I do. What of it?"

"Yet you never ask for a personal dance? Even now?"

"Uh... well... no."

Mikey sank back into his chair and put a hand to his chin. It was slightly calloused from spinning around the pole for such a long time. His fingers stroked his chin as his eyes became pensive. "And why's that exactly..." He seemed to say it more to himself, but Raph still figured he'd answer anyway.

"Well... It's more than one reason, but the first is that I feel you deserve the money more than anyone else. You're the one who's doing all the work, and if I give the money to you directly you get all of it."

"Fair enough I suppose, but I don't really think I do ALL the work. They make sure the place has AC and drinks and stages. I couldn't dance without a place to dance on, and honestly the more people drink the more money I tend to get."

"Eh whatever. No one would come ta dis place if it were just AC an' drinks." He took another gulp from his drink.

"Well... I'm flattered, but I sort of doubt that."

"Do ya?"

"Oh come on, Raphael. What's a place with AC and drinks?"

"Um..." He was still a bit dumbfounded at hearing Mikey's voice say his name. It usually was said with disdain at worst, or with rough brotherly affection at best. Not with a bubbly, almost flirtatious tone.

"A bar dude! I mean I thought that was obvious."

"Oh..."

"Are you okay? You looked kind of... blank for a second there."

"Umm... yeah I'm fine. Sorry... just uhhh was thinking about this case I'm in the middle of."

"Are my good looks not enough to distract you, mr. workaholic?" He said this with a smirk and leaned forward on the counter, invading Raphael's personal space just slightly.

"Uh... Well..."

"Yo! Titan! Your dance time was over five minutes ago, we need you back on stage pronto."

"Well... shit." He hung his head on the desk and took a large gulp of water from his glass, nearly finishing it off. "Same time next week? Maybe next time you can pay for your own dance huh?" His air quotes around dance suggested another conversation was in order.

He started to stroll off when Raph called him back. "I uh never gave you your tip." He pressed two crisp hundred dollar bills toward him. Mikey took them with a smile and pressed a peck to his cheek before strutting off to entertain the men who walked through the doors of the club.


	2. Chapter 2

Raphael usually looked forward to his visits to the strip club, but after that short conversation with The Turtle Titan. It was pretty much all he could think about. The past week he'd been distracted, barely able to do his work, because the Titan's sweet voice kept interrupting him. He'd be shuffling papers and hear his laugh. It was getting out of hand.

The fact that he had to deal with Leonardo didn't help much either. He worked with him regularly and the fact that he was now avoiding Raph regularly made his job fifty times more difficult. Maybe Leo still thought he was pissed off at him for trying to throw him into the work gossip ring, which he'd be right about, but he was just making Raph more irritated by not letting him actually do his job. Still, he'd bashed heads with Leo before and that just ended up making Raphael look shallow and a little stupid. So he let the issue slide, reasoning that if it really became a problem he could go to the higher ups.

That never was really needed though. Friday finally came around, much to Raphael's relief. He was packing up when Leonardo stepped wordlessly into his office. He didn't look up, still packing his briefcase with all the papers required to work on his cases that weekend. "Yeah? What's up? I'm heading out, so if it's another case we're taking on just leave da papers on my desk."

"No it's uh… not that." Leonardo stood at the door, the air of professionalism he usually carried hovering around him again.

"Oh. What da ya want?" He tried to make his voice sound too harsh, but the way it rumbled didn't really convey that.

"I just… ahem… wanted to apologize. For my behavior. I uh…when I drink I kind of act… well what's the best way to put this."

"Like a dick?" Raph offered.

Leonardo stiffened, but nodded. "I suppose that is accurate yes."

Raph shrugged. "Don't worry man. When I drink a lot I act like an idiot. Seriously some stupid stuff… and… I probably shouldn't be sayin' that huh? Whatever. I don't care is da point. Just don't do it again, alright?"

"Yeah. Right."

"Oh and don't keep ignoring me like ya broke something of mine and yer trying to get away with it. Like I said, it doesn't matter. We need ta do our jobs, so just quit it." He said as he walked past him, placing a hand on Leo's should as he strode through the door.

He got a couple steps out of his office, before Leo stopped him again. "What is it, ya bonehead? I said we're good. Could I just go home in peace?" He was already anxious enough to get the club, and now he was being held against his will.

Leo tried to appear formal and friendly at the same time when he opened his mouth. It didn't work out too well. "I was just… well… are you free sometime? For coffee or something?"

Raphael blinked. Was he… was he asking him out? "Uh… well… I… I'm sort of already… involved with someone." Okay. Not entirely true, but it was pretty obvious Leo really was not his type, and rejecting him outright might just give him a bigger headache. Still, it made him a guilty seeing him frown so pitifully. So he shot in. "But uh… maybe I could find someone for you. Are you just into dudes, or are chicks your thing too?"

Leo blushed and shushed him a little. He lowered his voice. "Right sorry, but honestly man. They already know about me. It's no biggie. Anyway… I actually do need ta know what I'm looking for. Ya know what. I'll meet ya for… uh… burgers. Coffee is too date-y. You can give me the details and I'll hook ya up."

"You sure?"

"Yeah why not. Ya aren't being a total dick to me anymore so… how's tomorrow sound? Lunch? Twelve? We can meet up by the In N Out that's around here." He had started backing away, still eager to get to his 'dance' with the Turtle Titan.

"Sounds good. See you then." He gave a short wave and Raph was off, hurtling to his car as fast as he could without causing a disturbance.

He'd had a headache all day, but as soon as he got out of the office and into his car, he felt it dissipate slightly. The weekend tended to have this effect on him, relaxation was better than any painkiller. He put that… weird conversation out of his mind. He wasn't exactly sure how he was going to find Leo a boyfriend yet. He wasn't going to ask one of his friends, that was for sure. Casey had a girlfriend and Traximus flirted shamelessly, but rarely actually went after anyone seriously. Leonardo didn't really seem like the one night stand type. He put it out of his mind, going into autopilot to simply follow the route he always took to the club. The closer he got however, the stranger he felt. He guessed he was getting sick first, but that wasn't it. He just felt… weird. His palms were a little sweaty, and when he finally stepped out his car, he instinctively reached for the crimson lighter in his jacket pocket. He flicked the top up and down, up and down. A tick he had developed when he first started smoking. Though usually he only did it during a coworker's case, when he was waiting to know if his work had saved another sorry soul from grungy cell walls.

He stood outside his car for a bit, until he realized how ridiculous the behavior was. He slid the lighter back into pocket, set his shoulders, and strode inside. As soon as he'd paid for his entry The Titan had thrown his arms around him. "Uh… hey."

"Hey there!" His smile was bright and cheerful. He still wasn't really used to that. His closet friend was Casey, and although they were close, his affection involved punches, or only semi-comforting words. Even Traximus, who was generally gentler didn't have this bouncy enthusiasm. Raph really had no clue what he was supposed to do with it.

He figured that allowing himself to be swept away by Mikey's boundless energy was fine for now. The Titan took his arm and began leading him across the place. "Taking my break now boss man!" Mikey chirped out.

The owner looked around, no doubt checking out how busy they actually were, made a vague affirming sound and then went back to whatever he was originally focused on.

Mikey pushed through some curtains pressed Raph down into a squishy couch that was reserved for their more generous clientele. Then left him there, again chirping out a small sentence. "Be right back!"

Raph leaned back into the comfortable sofas a little cautiously. Was this okay? We're they actually allowed back here? He hesitated a little longer, but then figured Mikey's status of employee probably allowed for this kind of private access, so he made himself comfortable. His jacket came off, and he kicked his feet up on the table. He even considered lighting a cigarette, but resisted the craving for The Titan's sake. He tried not to think about the fact that he might have to quit if this got more serious, not that he had much time to consider that anyway. Mikey came bouncing back in, a huge glass of water in one hand and a beer in the other.

"I know I said I was gonna make you pay for your own… uh… dance, but I think this works out better. Still… I've only got like twenty minutes." He said and then disappeared behind his water, gulping it down.

"Uh yeah… okay." He still was a little hesitant. A little rusty. The Titan's smiles and constantly moving body were throwing him off. Even when he was just sitting there, Mikey was always doing something. Right now it was a small twirl of his wrist over and over.

He glanced over and seemed to take Raph's position in for the first time. He laughed. "Well, you look right at home."

Raph took a sip from his beer. "I come here often enough I guess it's sort of fitting."

Mikey laughed again, softer this time. Raph wondered if he thought everything was this funny. "I guess that's true."

There's a pause, heavy and expectant. Before long Raph realizes he's losing ground in this conversation. Had he really forgotten how the ebb and flow of something so simple? He guessed it wasn't too far of a stretch. Most his friends just sat with him in silence until one of them got drunk enough to open up. "So… uh… ya never actually told me your full name."

"Oh yeah. Guess I didn't. Mikey stands for Michelangelo." He said through a smile

"Oh. So that's why you mentioned the Renaissance thing."

"Yep! Just thought the similarity was cool, you know?"

"Yeah. It is." Raph responded with a dorky grin of his own. The conversation lulled again, and Raphael stumbled. Jeez this was difficult. He suddenly had a great envy for Traximus, who seemed to attract men and women alike with very little effort. His gentle nature was magnetic, and right now a little annoying. The pause grew longer as Raph got lost in his thoughts, and when he realized he immediately threw out the first thing that came to mind.

"Remember that dude who bought me a dance last time?"

Michelangelo quirked a brow. "Yeah?"

"Well…" He scrunched up his face in confusion. "I think he asked me out today."

Michelangelo bristled slightly, and Raphael realized how that sounded. "I turned him down pretty quick. He really ain't my type, y'know? You saw when he was drunk, but usually he's as stiff as the monkey suit he's wearing" He was reassured when Mikey threw out another easy laugh, but felt like an idiot for bringing it up.

"Why ask you out then?"

Raph sighed. He'd guessed pretty quickly at that actually. "Honestly. I think he's never had the chance. He's a year older than me too."

"For real! No way. He can't be twenty-seven and never have asked anyone out."

Raph shrugged. He couldn't be sure, but the sheer amount of awkwardness that was pulsing from Leonardo suggested he was right. "Whether or not that's the case I did agree to set him up with someone. Not sure who exactly. I'm not one for knowing a lot of people really."

"I might be able to help! I've got connections!" He winked and laughed a little. "Nah that sounds too B movie, but I know a lot of dudes. I'm sure I'll be able to find someone."

"Thanks. That would be awesome."

"No problem, dude." He made a little thumbs-up sign.

Another brief lull. Brief because this time Raphael was prepared. "I guess I shouldn't be talking about dudes who asked me out." He laughed, but it still sounded a little forced. Fuck. "Uh… so well… what do you do besides you know…?"

"Stripping?" He giggled.

Raph nodded.

"Well… let's see… I am a junior in college. Studying art. Comics are to blame for that too. I don't just like reading them I want to draw them someday too. I mean… I can't really dance forever you know." He shrugged.

"That actually sounds pretty cool. Think I could see some of your stuff sometime?"

"Uh yeah. I mean it's all at home, so you'd have to visit."

"Sounds great. We can chill, drink some beer, eat some popcorn, watch some movies."

They smiled at each other, and Michelangelo nodded. When they broke the gaze, Mikey started rambling again. "My parents are actually still together and what not. Usually doesn't happen much these days, you know? They argued a lot when I first started doing this though. My mom was… well not all for it, but accepting. My dad not as much. They've… uh… well they're better now. They tolerate it more than anything I think. They were a bit too happy to hear I was going to start taking classes." He shook his head and chuckled. "Overall, they're pretty cool though."

"Sounds nice. They're cool with you doing art?"

"Yeah. It's not the best job security sure, but when you set the bar low enough…"

Raph couldn't help but laugh (jeez what was this guy doing to him)."Ah c'mon I mean. If you like it, then it can't be all that bad."

"True. It's definitely way more fun than being a waiter. I've done that before and it was…" He made a half choking sound in the back of his throat.

"That bad, huh?"

"You bet." He replied, beaming.

As the 't' slid off his lips one of the muscled bouncers from outside parted the curtain. "Hey Titan the-" The big guy stopped mid-sentence. He noticed Raph's relaxed position and shed clothes. "There isn't anything funny going on in here, right?" He looked intensely at the both of them.

Mikey just smiled, not really at all bothered by the suspicion. "Just talking with Raphael here, Sammy. No reason to worry."

He continued eye Raph for a second, but seemed to trust Michelangelo enough to let it go. "Alright then. The boss told me to tell you-"

"That my break is over and I should get back to work. Yeah yeah I'll be right there, just give me a minute." He sighed, appearing a little deflated.

"No… dude just let me finish. He wanted me to tell you that you're free to go tonight. The place isn't dead, but we should have way more costumers. He picked you, me, and another dancer to head home."

Mikey's eyes went wide. "Really?"

"Yeah dude. Speaking of which I should get going. A friend of mine wants to hit up this hockey game and yeah. See ya later dude."

Mikey had pretty much stopped paying attention by that point. Instead, he was turned toward Raph with a huge smile on his face. "Sooooo… where are we going?"

"W-what?" He sputtered.

"I've got the time now! Let's go out! Have a night on the town. We can hang out at where you can touch me without getting thrown out by burly security guards." He winked and rose from his seat. "I'll go change into actual clothes and meet you at your car, okay?"

Raphael watched him strut out of the room, a little confused as to what had just happened. When he finally realized they'd being going on a date, he stood, somewhat in a daze, and headed to his car.


End file.
